


Fly With the Wind

by wingsofthenight



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofthenight/pseuds/wingsofthenight
Summary: Fury takes her children on a ride on her pegasus.





	Fly With the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> It's actually Genealogy's 21st birthday today, and as it is mother's day I thought I would make something cute about Fury and her kids. Levin doesn't really appear much at all, but I figured I may as well tag that he's the dad in case I ever decided to do anything more with this. (It really wouldn't surprise me if I ever did make a series or something of cute Silesian family...)
> 
> Also this probably isn't canon at all and I have no idea what it is so...

Fury should have known that she wouldn’t have been able to sneak out of the house without someone seeing her. The only real surprise was that it wasn’t her husband that caught her this time.

“Mamma?”

The pegasus knight turned to see her son sleepily peering at her through the doorway. “Sety? Why aren’t you asleep?”

“Fee woke me, she loud,” he mumbled. 

Sure enough, her daughter came skipping up to her mom and clung onto her leg, looking up at her with big eyes. “Pega ride?” she asked. “Come with?”

Fury tried to say no. She really did. Fee was just too good at giving puppy dog eyes. (She suspected that Levin had taught his daughter. Sety did them on occasion too, but mostly to make his father do something. It was very effective, Levin spoiled his children too much.) After a moment, she sighed and told her to get dressed. Fee squealed and rushed past her brother.

Seeing that Sety hadn’t moved an inch, Fury asked, “Sety, do you want to come with us? There is more than enough room for you, I am only planning to exercise her.”

He hesitated for a moment before asking, “What ‘bout Daddy?”

“He had a long night, he needs some sleep.” Considering her husband’s track record, Fury privately thought that he wouldn’t wake up until well into the afternoon if he wasn’t woken up. Seeing that Sety was still hesitating, she walked over to her son, knelt down in front of him, and told him, “I will leave a note to your father so that he doesn’t worry if he wakes up. I would really appreciate it if you came with us, but it is your choice.” After a minute, he nodded and followed her into her room and watched as she penned a short note to Levin. She gave Sety the note when he asked and had to hold back a laugh when he put it on his face.

When they walked back into the main room, Fee came skipping back in, immediately holding out her hands to be picked up. Fury did that without question, holding out her other hand for Sety to take, and together they walked out of the house.

It took several minutes to get everything ready, but soon enough she was lifting Fee up into the saddle, making sure that he was secure before placing Sety behind her and then swinging up behind the both of them. Usually she would have any passengers behind her, but she didn’t want to take any chances with her children.

“Sety, make sure to keep an eye on your sister, I don’t want her to get excited and fall off,” she told him before taking off. He nodded seriously while Fee stuck her tongue out at him. Smiling at her daughter’s antics, she told her pegasus to take off.

Immediately she could tell that Fee would definitely want to learn how to ride a pegasus from her laughter as they started to fly through the air. Maybe she shouldn’t have taken her out this early… She was far too young to learn how to, and she was most likely not going to stop asking until they figured she was old enough…

Sety was leaning back against her, but other than that he didn’t seem to be scared at all. Either he was putting on a brave face or he was at least somewhat enjoying this, and she was inclined to believe the latter. She doubted that he would be very cut up about the fact that only women could become pegasus knights however. 

Fee protested when Fury finally guided the pegasus back to the ground, and she noticed how Sety seemed to pout a little bit as well. Promising them that they would find another time to go flying, she led them back into the house, setting Fee down on a chair and asking Sety to wake Levin up, which he immediately ran off to do. Fury started to take food out for a late breakfast, but had to stop because she started laughing as she heard her husband protest being shaken awake this early and Sety trying to tell him everything they did this morning.

Eventually, Levin finally appeared in the doorway, holding their son and still looking half asleep. She pushed some dishes into his other hand and pointed him in the direction of the table, too used to this happening almost everyday to even blink an eye at it.

She couldn’t stop smiling as she got the rest of the food out for her family. She hoped that she experienced more of these wonderful days.


End file.
